fandom_of_aikatsufandomcom-20200214-history
Aikatsu Lumiere☆
|romaji = Aikatsurumiēru ☆}} '|アイカツルミエール☆}} is a series created Chinatsu Kiseki. Plot ''Kaotono Sora is an energetic but rebellious middle school student who, one day, discovers the world of idols through the internet while bored. A couple of months later, Sora enrolls into the idol academy Étoile Jour Academy in order to start a new journey in her life and begins to train to become the next Lumiere Idol!'' Characters Idols is the main protagonist of the series. She is an energetic and optimistic girl who is also rather rebellious, usually never studying for exams and often breaking school rules. Additionally, she is also pretty talented in sports such as skateboarding and soccer, being a member of the local soccer team. Her idol colour is and she is a cool typed idol with her preferred brand being Blue Ciel. is a calm and gentle girl who is also Sora's roommate at Étoile Jour Academy who is pretty elegant and has an apparent "angel-like" personality. However, unknown to others, her angel-like personality is a facade to hide a more devilish nature who is pretty rude and very blunt. Her idol colour is and she is a cute typed idol who has the preferred brand of Ange Diable. is a socially awkward but hyperactive girl who tends to be rather clumsy and ditsy as well as naive and gullible. Due to this, Ryoko is pretty easy to fool. Due to being socially awkward, Ryoko has problems with social skills and can, rather easily, get anxiety. Her idol colour is and she is a pop typed idol, using Heureux Smile as her preferred brand. is a 2nd Year, seemingly cold transfer student from France who has a rather powerful voice. Due to her cold aura and powerful voice, she is a pretty popular student but students tend to avoid her due to her unfriendly nature when in reality is actually rather kind and gentle. Her idol colour is and she is a sexy typed idol, her preferred brand being Aube Rose. is a very elegant and calm girl who additionally seems to hide many things about herself. Despite this, she is a gentle-hearted and seemingly quiet girl who can get upset rather easily and is very vulnerable to her emotions but usually puts on a smile to hide this side of her personality. Her idol colour is and she is a cool/sexy typed idol, using her self created brand, Midnight Resonance, as her preferred brand. is the current Lumiere Idol and a 2nd Year of Étoile Jour Academy. Hibiki is a bright and colourful girl who is known worldwide for her creative personality. Despite this, Hibiki is a pretty stubborn girl who tends to be rather rude. Her idol colour is and her idol type is pop, using Soleil Daydreamer as her preferred brand. Supporting is the headmistress of Étoile Jour Academy. Yuuka appears to be very professional but is actually pretty clumsy and rather ditsy. Despite her clumsy nature, she is a reliable and very kind woman. is Sora, Anzu and Ryoko's homeroom teacher. Terminology Brands * Blue Ciel * Ange Diable * Heureux Smile * Aube Rose * Midnight Resonance * Soleil Daydreamer School Coords The school coords of the series are called Celeste Coords. For more coords, see ''here''. * Azur Celeste Coord * Abricot Celeste Coord * Fenouil Celeste Coord * Orchidée Celeste Coord * Turquoise Celeste Coord Systems Lumiere System The is the Aikatsu System of Étoile Jour Academy in which allows idols to use coords of different idol types to enhance the performance of an idol when performing. Floraison System The is a special Aikatsu system in which uses the theme of flowers, each brand having 2 flower based coords in addition to having a specific colour (eg. Blue Ciel has purple as it's specific colour). Additionally, there are also flower based special appeals named . : Floraison Coords: :: Blue Ciel: ::: Colour: Purple ::* Lilac Floraison Coord ::* Anemone Floraison Coord :: Ange Diable: ::: Colour: Yellow ::* Daffodil Floraison Coord ::* Sunflower Floraison Coord :: Heureux Smile: ::: Colour: Blue ::* Iris Floraison Coord ::* Bluebell Floraison Coord :: Midnight Resonance: ::: Colour: Pink ::* Tulip Floraison Coord ::* Azalea Floraison Coord :: Soleil Daydreamer: ::: Colour: White ::* Lily Floraison Coord ::* Snowdrop Floraison Coord Lumiere Idol The is a term of the top idol of Étoile Jour Academy which is given to a different idol each year dependent on if they have won the Cœur Lumiere Cup. The current Lumiere Idol is Nichimaru Hibiki. Cœur Lumiere Cup Media Episodes Discography Trivia Category:Fan series Category:KisekiSeries Category:Aikatsu Lumiere☆